Forbidden Love Trinity on hold !
by soybean7
Summary: when Naruto is in high school he meets a new teacher. that teacher name is sasuke uchiha. what happens when there lives intwine. will there be love or hate.? Sasunaru. it has drama humor and lots of romance
1. Chapter 1

**LOL here ya go the story enjoy people. if ya see mistakes my bad i'll fix them if i have the time oh yah the word encorgement is spelled wrong **

* * *

Naruto looked at the school name and took a deep breath and walked into the school. "Well here I am, Konoha high the place of homework, studying and learning...I WANT SUMMER BACK!!!"Naruto said

"Can you shut up Naruto your giving me a headache already"

Naruto turned around to see Shikamaru holding his head.

"HEY Shikamaru when did you get here?"

"Right before you screamed you want summer back"

"I do want summer back, there is no way I can past this semester I rather not eat Ramen for a DAY"Naruto said

When shikamaru was about to answer the intercom came on:

ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM NOW!!!

"Phew, no classes for awhile these things always take hours"Naruto said

"Whatever come on"Shikamaru said

They walked inside the auditorium when they noticed Gaara was sitting in the last row. "Gaara!!!"Naruto shouted. Gaara turned around but he turned back around staring at the empty stage. "Do you think he saw us?"

Shikamaru didn't answer he just took at the closest seat next to him. "Shikamaru I'm gonna sit next to gaara. Are you coming?" Naruto said

"No too troublesome to walk over there"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!!!"Naruto shouted

"So, I don't wanna get up"Shikamaru yawned.

"Lazyass"

Naruto took at seat next to gaara and was about to say hi when gaara interrupted him. "Something interesting is gonna to happen this year and it's gonna effect you more than anyone else"Gaara said.

"What is he talking about?" Naruto wondered. Naruto decided to ignore it, everything that came out gaara mouth was always a mystery to him. Naruto turned his focus back to the stage when he saw this young woman take the stage. She had light blond hair and big bosoms than anyone Naruto ever saw in his life. "Stop staring you pervert"Shikamaru said .

"I wasn't STARING mainly observing" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Ahem I am your new principal and my name is Tsundae you will refer to me as Tsundae sama .You will ENJOY this school year and will give me NO trouble at all. You miss behave in this school you will be sent to me and you will have severe consequences. So will we have any trouble this year?"Tsundae said. Silence. "I SAID WILL WE HAVE ANY TROUBLE THIS YEAR"Tsundae shouted.. "NO TSUNDAE SAMA."Everyone in the auditorium shouted. "Good, now we will begin to introduce our staff. AND BE QUIET".Tsundae walked off the stage and took a seat. A man walked onto the stage he had bushy eye brows which was really creepy and masculine. "Hello students my name is gai and I will be your gym teacher HAHAHA I love doing this every year. But I had to do it for all you new students out there. I will let you know I will make you sweat and more manly than ever that also so mean you girls." The girls looked at each other nervously. "SO LET THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE!!!" Gai walked off the stage pumping his hands in the air. Then another man walked on the stage he had a scar across his face and a little smaller than gai sensei more fragile. "Hello students my name iruka and I will be your math teacher and I hope you will do your best in my class to pass". Iruka walked off the stage. Then this man walked onto the stage with gray hair and cool expression on his face. All the girls started whispering in each other ears saying how hot he was while the boys had bored look on their faces. "Hi my name is Kakashi I will be your english teacher." Kakashi walked off the stage not even saying a word of encorjement**(sp)** or warning for his class.

A man walked onto the stage he looked younger than the others WAY younger. "Hello I am a new teacher at this school. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I will be your history teacher. Is there any questions you would like to ask me?" A pink headed girl raised her hand "My name is Sakura" she was blushing Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hello Sakura is there question you would like to ask me?"Sasuke said "Uh...yes how old are you?" Sasuke looked at the principle then returned to the girl question "19 years old" Everybody in the auduitorum began talking at once. Naruto listened to the boy and girl infront of him. "Wow he's young do you think he's smart" the girl said.

"Probably I mean he skipped a lot of grades if he finished college early"the boy said.

"Yeah and he's hot do you took he related to kakashi sensei cuz their both hot"the girl said.

"Whatever"the boy rolled his eyes.  
"QUIET" Tsunade shouted she was now on the stage. "I told you to bequiet. Your all wondering why he's so young aren't you? Ask him yourself don't make stupid rumors about him. If I do I swear I will suspend you ...now have a good day."

* * *

**well its short but i granratee more upcoming**


	2. Chapter 2

1I WONT BE BACK FOR A MONTH SORRY BUT AS SOON AS I GET BACK I WILL START WRITING AGAIN BYE!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**wow it's been awhile phew well heres the chapter :P enjoy and leave reviews thanks**

* * *

"That principal is evil I can tell"

"She's not evil she's a flower of loveeeee"

"Shikamaru what the hell is up with you"

"When she said you will enjoy this school year and give me no trouble at all. Wasn't that beautiful and her fruits" sighed Shikamaru

"Ew dude don't say that ,you got serious problems what she said wasn't suppose to be beautiful it was meant as a threat."

"But she beautiful and young"

Naruto broke out laughing " Shikamaru she's in her 50's. She an old witch that has temper problems she liable to rip your arms off"

"How do you know she's 50 and has temper problems ? You know nothing about her"

"You know nothing about her too. When I was small she use to be my next door neighbor. One day on Halloween I went to teepee her house. When I got close and started throwing toilet paper at her house I stepped on a cats's tail and it made a lot of noise. Then she came out she saw me then saw her house. She got as mad as hell she punched me square in the face making my nose bleed then she ordered me to take off all the toilet paper. It was really hard because I used molallses to make the toilet paper extra sticky she made me lick it off. I'm telling you she's evil the devil in recarnate."

"Serves you right"

They stepped into the gym.

"SHU-"

"YOUR LATE 70 LAPS IN 7 MINUTES NOW!! NOW!!! NOW!!!" came out of nowhere gai sensei

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CRAZY I'M NOT RUNNING??!!?"Naruto shouted

Gai sensei went into a strange pose with his hand stuck in the air like he was a ballarina.

"I WANT YOU TO RUN LIKE YOU NEVER RUN BEFORE!!!"Gai shouted

"If we run would you promise not to do that again" Shikamaru said

"My legs they burn. They burnnnnnnnn that physcopath teacher needs help" Naruto whined

"I'm going to my other class Naruto later"Shikamaru started dragging his feet to his other class.

"Aw man I'm on my own. Damn legs work...I hate the beginning of school it sucks"

"I'm late because of that idiot teacher" Naruto opened the door and stared up at the kids sitting down.

"Mr. Uzamaki your late, Sit down the class began 10 minutes ago"Mr. Kakashi said. Naruto looked around.

"There's no more seats"

"And that's my problem... why?" Kakashi said

"I have no where to seat"Naruto said

"Seat on the floor"

"I'M NOT SEATING ON THE FLOOR!!!"

"Your interrupting my class Mr. Uzamaki"

"I need a seat then" Naruto said waving his hands around furiously

"There are no more seats"

"Can't I get one from another class"

"No"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO !!!! I NEED A FREAKING SEAT"

"Uzamaki .Principal. Now"

"NO I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I JUST NEED A SEAT"

"Your acting like a child"

"I'M NOT ACTING LIKE A CHILD I'M 14 YEARS OLD know what I have no time for this I'm going to the principals office maybe I could sleep there"

Naruto can hear kids giggling and whispering on how he got sent to the principals office on the first day of school.

"Damn kids..."Naruto grumbled

Naruto left the class room and started walking down the hall. He started to sort of skate on the waxed floor moving left and right left and right. "This day started off horribly...damn teac—" He bumped into something hard and fell backwards on the floor. "Pay attention to where your going"

Naruto got his senses back and sat up.

"What just happened here" he rubbed his head. He looked up then his vision became clear. It was a kid who dressed in a suit he had black hair and black eyes he dressed more like a teacher than a student. Then it hit Naruto this isn't a student it's the new teacher.

"Oh I'm sorry" Naruto got off the floor and started dusting himself off.

"What are you doing in the hall way when class started already ?" The teacher said not caring if he was okay or not.

"Aw I got sent to the principal office I was on my way but then I bumped into you Mr. Uh uh ummm"

"Uchiha "

"Yeah Uchiha"

"Why were you sent to the principal on the first day of school"

"Kakashi sensei...he sent me to the principal .I HAD NO CHAIR AND HE SAID SIT ON THE FLOOR that bastard..."

"What did you say"

"Nothing...nothing at all"

"I except to see you in class later"

"Yeah whatever later Mr.uh uhhmmm

"Uchiha"

"Right"

Naruto walked off knowing the doom that awaits him. "Ah hell I'm dead...and why does those girls think he's cute or something he's nothing special anyways...noooooo I don't wanna go to the principals office DAMN YOU DAY!!! DAMN YOU TO HELL !!!"

* * *

**:p yeah i know it been awhile hmmm i'll make the nexy chapter as soon as possible bye**


	4. SORRY

just so u know i'm not dead just out of internet power --" and using a cousin computer --"no woories i'm still writing chapters and whole lot will come soon.

Naruto: WHY I HATE THIS STORY P 

Me: SHUDDAUP LOL STAY TUNED


	5. Chapter 5

1Naruto stepped into the office there he saw a woman sitting at the desk. He sat down on the chair that was behind him waiting for the principal to call him in. Then his time came he slowly walked to the door that said **PRINCIPAL **.

_My first day...sent to the principal office might as well get use to it._

Naruto saw her, sitting at her desk...SLEEPING!?!

"What kinda principal is this?" Naruto thought "Well if she's sleeping I could _pretend _I got punished I mean she is sleeping."

He started walking out the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Naruto froze.

"I'm waiting for an answer..."She said.

He decided if he doesn't come out alive at least there's not gonna be anymore school. He turned around.

"I was going back to class" Naruto said

"I see...What are you doing here in my office ?" Tsundae yawned

"...got in trouble..." Naruto said

"What trouble?"Tsundae asked

"Kakashi sensei told me I can't get a seat ..."

"That's it..."

"Yes"

"Okay...Get out...:"

"what..."Naruto was puzzled just like that he was off the hook.

"Are you deaf I said get out...I don't have time for this today I need to gamb-er...Just don't come back" Tsundae said

"Gotacha"Naruto walked out

"Man that was easy who ever thought she let me off . That tough talk this morning was an empty threat."Naruto said.

He was walking around for a while

"Who do I have next ?" naruto thought

He took out the little schedule from his pocket he got earlier that day.

"Lets see I have . . . that Uchia dude. Where's his class?" Naruto mumbled

He walked down the hall

_347...348...349...340 _Naruto thought.

"Here's his class_" _

He walked inside and went to the back and sat down, everyone one else was doing their work. "Hey kid what are we suppose to be doing?"

"We're doing the Dread Scott Case?" The kid said

Naruto looked up to find the teacher reading some dull looking book.

"Uchia Sensei dude. What are we supposed to be doing?"

"Were doing the Dread Scott case page 347 question 1-20" Uchia Sensei said

"Oh . . . I don't have a textbook . . . " Naruto said

"Ask the person next to you if you could use theirs" Uchia sensei said coldly

* * *

_Wheeze_

The water was finish boiling and Naruto poured it in his ramen. He sat down on the couch slurping it up not caring that it burnt his tongue. He flipped through some channels on the TV and turned it off.

"Nothing's on TV tonight"

* * *

_Tap_

_Screech_

_Tap, Tap, screech_

Iruka was writing on the board with a broken chalk which was making a terrible screeching. The kids in the class room squeezed their hands to their ears trying to block it out.

"Sensei!" A kid shouted "Stop it"

Iruka kept writing.

"IRUKA SENSEI STOP" Naruto shouted.

Iruka stopped writing and then he took out the earplugs.

"Ok who can solve this (X 2)(X-4)by X square" Iruka said pointing to the board.

Silence

"Anybody . . . nobody . . . ok this is simply first we -" Iruka said. He was somewhat disturbed that no one knew this.

"Iruka can I have Naruto Uzumaki" Tsundae said stepping into the classroom.

"Uh Tsundae Sama...may I ask what for ?" Iruka said looking worried.

"He has a job to do. Uzumaki come here" Tsundae ordered

Naruto followed her till they reached a room that said

**Custodian**

"What are we doing here?" Naruto asked

"You're on janitor duty" Tsundae said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M ON_ JANITOR_ DUTY?!" Naruto shouted

"Last week when you came to my office I let you go early without punishment .Well here it is. So I decided to give you this job... besides the janitor got sick and the staff won't do it"Tsundae said

"But I don't wanna do it" Naruto complained

"That's your punishment"Tsundae said

"THERE ARE SUCH THING'S AS CHILD LABOR LAWS YOU OLD BAT" Naruto shouted

"Your work after school also"Tsundae grinned

"This is unjust and I don't wanna go to after school"Naruto complained

"You were gonna go to after school anyway, your grade's are terrible and it's not even late in the school year yet"Tsundae shrugged

Naruto wasn't about to go to after school to clean other people's trash ,but after many hours of arguing Naruto just pushed up his work hours and was returned to class when school was over.

* * *

Naruto started sweeping and sat down once in awhile trying to figure out a good way to get Tsundae back without getting beat up.

"What are you doing here?" Uchia sensei said

Naruto was startled ,he didn't hear anyone coming into the room so he kinda freaked.

"Uh . . . I'm cleaning . . . it's my job. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked getting up.

"This is my classroom if you didn't notice and now you can get out " The Uchia said

"I can't. I still have to sweep" Naruto grumbled

"Do it fast"

"Aren't you a mean bastard"Naruto said

Naruto begun to sweep and started whistling

"Be quiet" Sasuke said

Naruto whistled even louder.

"CAN YOU SHUT UP?" Uchia sensei shouted

"Well maybe if you've been a bit nicer I would have stopped" Naruto said

* * *

It was raining outside and Naruto didn't bring an umbrella, he didn't expect rain and he never watched the news to find out. Naruto was cold and wearing short sleeves didn't help.

"Dammit. IT WASN'T ENOUGH I BECAME A JANITOR BUT NOW IT HAS TO RAIN" Naruto shouted.

Cars went by and splashed water all over him.A black car drove up next to him and slowed down. The car window rolled down and it was Uchia Sensei looking at him.

"Great. What does he want? He probably wants to watch me get soaked" Naruto thought bitterly

"Get in" the Uchia said

That surprised Naruto but thought it was a trick.

"Why?"Naruto asked

"You wanna stay out here and get a cold" Uchia sensei said

That was enough convincing for Naruto he got into the car and faced the driver.

"Here" Uchia senseisaid

He handed a towel to Naruto without even looking

"Thanks . . . " naruto said

"Where do you live? I'll drive you home" He said

"Take this left then take a right after about eight blocks"

He started the car and started driving, no one made a sound.

"This is it" Naruto said getting out the car

"Why did you help me? ...I thought I annoyed you"Naruto asked

The Uchia drove off.

"What a nice guy" Naruto said sarcastically "What a _very_ nice guy"

* * *

**Yeah i'm finsh - well not all of it anyways...please leave reviews** **lots and lots of reviews** **i likey the reviews. hoped u like it and check out the other stories on my profile and leave some there too lol**


	6. Chapter 6

_Diclamier :not my charcters XD_

_ENJOY_

* * *

Boss!

Boss!

Wake Up boss

"Uh, wah, what's going on? " Naruto said waking up. He looked at the little kid with sleepy eyes.

"What do you want -Yawn- Kohanamaru?" Naruto said

"It's time for school. Remember" Kohanamaru said

"School….OH RIGHT SCHOOL?!" Naruto said rushing out of bed and the grabbing on his white shirt and black jeans and oddly colored (orange) hat.

"Kohanamaru how did you get in here in the first place?" Naruto said with a tooth brush in his mouth.

"I had a spare key" He said

"I never gave you a spare key"

"Uh, well, look at the time! You better go! Hurry up boss don't wanna be late!" Kohanamaru said pushing Naruto out the door.

"I'm not finish yet-" But the door got slammed in his face before he could continue.

Naruto began walking then he spotted Sakura talking to Ino excitedly.

"Sakura! My sexy yet beautiful lady" Naruto said

"Ugh…Naruto DON'T call me that EVER! "Sakura growled

"Sorry sheesh …What you talking about?" He asked

"Nothing you would understand. You know girl stuff "Ino said holding out her hand

"Hit Me"

Sakura looked at Ino and smiled.

"We're talking about Uchia Sensei" Ino said

"Yeah and how good of a kisser he might be" Sakura said grinning madly

"Oh yeah very "Ino said

"Forget it! This truly is meant for girls only. But yah know I can give you some joy to how I kiss my sweet sakura chan "

"Let's go Ino we don't want to be late for school" Sakura said ignoring him.

* * *

"And that is how the cookie crumbled and the boy -sniff- never got to see it again" Kakashi sensei said head deep into the book he was reading to the class.

"Now class please take out a pen and paper and start writing about how the boy had such a unique relationship with his cookie?" Kakashi said pulling a handkerchief.

"Oh brother" Naruto mumbled

"This book brings the human out of everyone .Its so gently. Make sure to put your feelings into it too" Kakashi sensei said

After class it was time for lunch and Naruto was craving government food called pizza.

"Aw yes the sweet smell of pizza in the afternoon" Naruto said

He spotted Kiba talking to a bunch of girls but then got slapped and walked over to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto" Kiba said rubbing the red mark on his face

"What did you say to them?" Naruto said

"Nothing they just couldn't handle me. I'm such a lady's man it hurts" Kiba said

"Yeah sure. Where's Shikamaru, Gaara and the rest of them" Naruto said

"Shikamaru stuck tutoring, Gaara who knows where he goes, Sakura, Ino and Hinata are in the library studying for some big test." Kiba said grabbing Naruto's pizza

"HEY THAT WAS MINE" Naruto shouted

"Too bad" Kiba said biting down into it.

"Naruto I got something to tell you but I don't how to say it" Kiba said looking serious

"What is it?" Naruto said

"Your zippers down" Kiba said laughing

Naruto zipped his pants zipper up.Lunch was finish and everybody left to go home except for him. Naruto was mad that he had to stay at school even if it was half a day. The school was quiet and Naruto rolled his trash bin to history class to find Uchia sensei looking out the window. Naruto started to sweep and heard his teacher whisper but couldn't hear. Naruto of course hated silence and started talking to him.

"Why do you always look out the window?" Naruto asked

"What are you thinking?" Naruto asked "Why are you being silent?"

"I'll start singing if you don't talk" Naruto said"Who took my rabbit bounce, bounce, bounce I saw it last night sitting on my cou-"

"I'll talk if you stop singing" Uchia said

"Great! So what do you like doing for fun?"

"I don't have much fun "

"Okay…Do you like to….work out?" Naruto asked

"…at times" He muttered

"Have any brothers or sisters?" Naruto asked

Silence

"Do you?' Naruto repeated

"…No I don't" Uchia sensei mumbled

"You're failing my class…"He said

Those dreaded words struck Naruto like a thunder bolt.

"I-I'm failing…I CAN'T be FALING it's against life…I-it's against ME" He shouted 'You hate me don't you!!"

"Will you shut up? I'm not finish. I'll have to tutor you. You're the only one failing so meet me at Hegiras at 4 pm tomorrow." The Uchia said

"One condition you have to smile that scowl on your face is stupid"

"It's _your_ grade not _mine_" Uchia sensei said

"Fine then …but wait that's on Saturday!"

"Bye" Uchia said leaving

* * *

Naruto waited at the corner of Hegiras store looking for his teacher but no where to be found.

"Ugh, He said to come at 4 pm what time is it now 5 pm! The nerve of that guy I swear-"

"Come on." The Uchia said passing Naruto into the store

"What took you so long I've been waiting for like an hour" Naruto complained

"Please take a seat "

"And another thing where do you go around bossing me? Around I ain't a dog"

"Sit down" he hissed

"What kind of teacher are you? You are rude in every possible way. Teachers are suppose to be kind, Patience and smile a lot all you do is fr-"

Then he smiled to make Naruto shut up and it worked.

"I smiled like it. It's going to be the last time you see it" He said "You're a talkative thing aren't you?"

"I'm a talkative 'it'. See what I mean no respect!" Naruto shouted

"You want to pass my class?"

Silence

"Okay let's get started. When was the first time The Japanese came in contact with the west?" He asked

"Um…" Naruto said

"In 1542 with the Portuguese…are you listening?" He said

"Uh, sorry go on" Naruto said

Naruto was looking at the cute waitress and Uchia Sensei noticed.

"Listen you don't want to learn do you?" Uchia sensei said

"Yes I do I just want some. Motivation."Naruto said grinning at the waitress who rolled her eyes.

"You want something to drink then."

"Sure" Naruto said having an excuse to get the waitress over

"Waitress. Can I have coffee?" Uchia Sensei said

"Sure" said the waitress not taking her eyes off of Uchia Sensei

"Do you mind?" Uchia sensei said

"Oh sorry I was just - coming right back sir" She was blushing

"So when the jap-"

"Here you go sir" Said the waitress

She put the tray on the table and piece of paper that had her phone number on it.

"God- Ms can you go now? Black said

"Yes sir" She said walking away

"Okay so anyways the-"

Then about 6 waitress and couple of women were looking at him. They were whispering and it was disturbing.

"Uh, uh, hi. D-do you want my huh you know number" One waitress said looking away

"You can have min-" Naruto said but was interrupted

"Yeah mines too" said another woman

"I'm doing something right now"

"Please sir just a number" She fought back

Naruto was watching them argue with the waitress and he started laughing.

"No because I already have a date" He smiled.

Naruto stopped laughing and wondering who this 'date' was.

"Who?" the waitress said looking like she was going to get a fit.

"Him" Uchia Sensei said pointing to Naruto who almost choked on his spit.

"You're KIDDING RIGHT" The waitress and Naruto shouted.

"No. I mean it" Uchia sensei said

He leaned over and kissed Naruto as passionately as he can exploring every parts of Naruto's mouth. Then heard a huge gasp behind him and he guessed questions and demands were over.

* * *

Leave reviews thankies .


	7. Chapter 7

YEAH IT'S HERE XD

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Naruto screamed once he pulled away.

"Girls! Do you mind now? My boyfriend and I are having a quiet non disturbing date" Sasuke said with a sortha of an "o" mouth

"Uh, uh well" The waitress went away and just before she left she muttered _why all the good one's have to be gay ?_

"LISTEN BUDDY THAT WAS VIOLATION OF MY PERSONAL SPACE! And you took away my first kiss THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Yeah and I care why now" He said wiping his mouth

"YOU SHOULD CARE ASSHOLE" Naruto stormed out the store

Sasuke followed behind "Listen I didn't really mean it. It just happened okay"

"And in front of everyone…" Naruto hissed

"You shouldn't even CARE" Sasuke said

"What do you mean I shouldn't care ?!…T-that was ugh-?"

"You shouldn't care because this is a dream. And you're sleeping."

"A dream do you really think I would believe THAT?"

"Yes. And do you really think I would talk like this, in some snobby air headed girl's voice"

"Oh wait So it was never real…"

"Nope. Wake up now" Uchia sensei said in magical genies voice

Then everything goes into a wave motion.

Naruto opens his eyes and sees a very pissed off teacher looking at him.

"You. Fell asleep" he hissed

"S-so nothing happened?" Naruto stammered

"Not -a -thing" Sasuke said

"What time is it?" Naruto asked

"7:00 .Two hours wasted"

"Oh. Well "Naruto said picking up his backpack "it's already dark I'm going home now. See yah"

Naruto didn't tell him about about the dream .It freaked him out a little so he kept it to himself. Naruto waving goodbye to the pissed teacher and went on his merry way home. When Naruto took out his keys to his house, he heard talking more likely the T.V.

"A robber" Naruto thought, "No…why would a robber watch my T.V?"

Naruto slowly opened the door and went in looking for anything suspicious.

James bond song

Naruto cart wheeled on the floor and grabbed a…rubber chicken. Naruto snickered remembering good times he had with that thing. He then heard a sneeze in his room. He kicked down the door and kicked the intruder that lurked behind his bed.

"AHHHHH!" The robber screamed, "Why the heck did you DO that Naruto?"

"How'd you know my name?" Said Naruto

The figure walked out the shadow "It's me Kohanamaru…YOU JERK"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSE KNOW! YOU WERE IN MY HOUSE!" Naruto Shouted

"YOU DIDN"T NEED TO KICK ME!" Kohanamaru shouted

"YOU DIDN"T NEED TO BE IN MY HOUSE" Naruto shot back

Kohanamaru poked the bump on his head flinching at the throbbing pain… Naruto folded his hand and pointed to the door. Kohanamaru started walking and grinned

_Sucker! He doesn't even know I have the "spare" key _

"And give me my key or I'll pop you again" Naruto scolded

He handed him his "Spare" key and muttered "Jerk"

Naruto slammed the door

"What a day."

--

Hill killalot. The biggest hill in the whole of Kohana. Many stories claimed that 20 people has died going that hill and only the brave and stupid mostly stupid would go down that hill. No one ever tempted to ride the hill until today. Naruto without any protection what so ever will attempt to ride down that hill. A crowd surrounded him talking excitedly about this event.

"Naruto's a fool!"

"Oh wow! He's so brave I wish I could do that…I'll probably wet my pants"

"Yeah….GO NARUTO"

"Oh Etsu he's sooooo cute…if he survives this maybe I'll ask him out"

Naruto smirked, set his foot on the pedal, and waved to the people as if it may be the last.

"Naruto if you die man could I have your apartment!" Kiba said

"This must be the dumbest thing you ever attempted" Gaara said

"I agree" Neji said folding his hands, "You want to have an early grave don't you"

"Relax guys! This will be a piece of cake."

"N-naruto- kun I-I just wanna say g-good luck," Hinata stammered quietly

"WHAT HINATA CAN'T HEAR YOU! SPEAK UP!" Naruto said holding his ears

Hinata's face turned bright red

"One day that girl is gonna burn her face off" Kiba snickered to Neji

"OKAY HEAR I GO" Naruto announced

He put his foot on the pedal squeezed the handle and pushed and he was

**ZOOM **

Everyone gasped.

It was not because of how fast Naruto went because he DID NOT even move yet. It was another person ,pedaling hard on their bike as if he did this before. Naruto was astonished then became angry. That person was stealing his lime light. His glory, his fame. Naruto rode down the hill at fast speeds. His lips going back, his eyes watering some bugs going in his mouth. In the distance Naruto can hear someone shouting "YOUR GOING TOO FAST**"**

The person who went down the hill stopped dead in the pathway, which Naruto was taking.

Naruto screamed and fell off his bike

BAM! On his bum only seeing stars. Until he gained conscious, he peered up to see a man looking at him. The man had red eyes that pierced your soul had black hair, and two creases beside his nose and eyes…Who looked just like his teacher but different.

"WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE JUST STOPPING LIKE THAT" Naruto shouted

The man smiled and held out a hand to help him up. Naruto did not accept, he got up on his own by that time his friends were sliding down the hill to see if he was okay.

"Naruto! " Kiba said, "You okay man"

"Just fine" grumbled Naruto dusting himself off

Naruto looked at the man whether trying to decide if he was his Sensei or maybe an illusion to make it seem like him.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked

The man didn't answer

"Are you…related to…Sasuke Uchia…by any chance" Naruto asked

The man smiled and left without a word...

* * *

leave reviews i likey the reviews. :P THANKS FOR READING


End file.
